Una discreta descripción
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Three- Drabble] Nadie sabe de las cosas que pasan por la mente de cierto youkai… Una descripción detallada de la persona que lo atrae pero ese ser prohibido y privado tiene un dueño "marcado". Él podría admitir que le gusta pero ella no lo sabrá hasta que encuentre algún momento oportuno.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de InuYasha_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Clasificación T, género:_ _ **Hurt confort/**_ _Romance_ _ **/Family**_ _Drabble de 400 palabras y quizá AU/ OoC._

 **Summary: [Drabble]** _Nadie sabe de las cosas que pasan por la mente de cierto youkai… Una descripción detallada de la persona que lo atrae pero ese ser prohibido y privado tiene un dueño "marcado". Él podría admitir que le gusta pero ella no lo sabrá hasta que encuentre algún momento oportuno._

* * *

 **Una discreta descripción**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él solo la observaba…

Ojos cafés que intercambiaba miradas con otro ser que no era él. Cabello azabache que danzaba en la suave brisa de una fresca noche de estrellas. Su silueta era remarcada por la iluminación de la luna que le hacía resaltar para que él la contemple de lejos conociendo el más básico de los obstáculos, estar a su lado aunque muchos cuestionen todo lo contrario. El uniforme raro que se ajustaba a sus curvas femeninas y admite que prefiere verla también con un kimono de otro color porque total todas les va a quedar ajustada y muy hermosa. Ese uniforme ve que la usaba siempre cuando llegaba del otro lado del pozo. Lo más sobresaliente era su cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y tímida ante un familiar de parte paterno. Su medio hermano, InuYasha.

Una pareja estaba sentada en el césped disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que era traída de la época moderna. Él solo los observaba con sus penetrantes ojos amarillentos porque no era el momento de actuar. No piensa arrebatarla delante la bestia. Aunque internamente él la deseaba más que nunca y hacia lo posible para evitar pensar en ella pero a veces no se puede…

Porque una mitad de su conciencia le contradice pero el otro pide lo contrario. ¿A veces es necesario explicarse porque se enamoró? No muchas veces hay que hacerlo, porque el amor actúa sin razón en ciertas ocasiones. Hay acciones que le gustaría hacer y uno es vencer a su medio hermano para secuestrar a esa humana…Mejor dicho a su propia cuñada.

Nadie sabe de las cosas que pasan por la mente de cierto youkai… Una descripción detallada de la persona que lo atrae pero ese ser prohibido y privado tiene un dueño "marcado". Él podría admitir que le gusta pero ella no lo sabrá hasta que encuentre algún momento oportuno…

— _Algún día serás mía, no hoy ni mañana pero pronto…—_ murmuró por lo bajo con sus orbes amarillentos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad— _K-Kagome._

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **N/A: sé que fue muy corto pero hace rato que tenía ganas de escribir algo asi jajaja…como un Sesshomaru posesivo (¿?) En fin, hace mucho tampoco no subía nada en este fandom…**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 **Atte.J.H**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:** _Three- Drabbles, solo serán tres capítulos mis queridos lectores/as. ¿Por qué solo tres? Pues al leer comentarios tanto en Wattpad y en fanfiction net, se me ocurrió esta idea. El titulo se mantiene hasta el último capítulo :D primero leyeron el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, ahora se viene el punto de vista de Kagome y luego… ¿Quién sabe? ¡Disfruten del capítulo!_

* * *

 **Una discreta descripción**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella solo imaginaba…

Esos orbes amarillentos que son un misterio por la cual captó su atención para descubrir esos profundos sentimientos. Su cabello largo y platinado que sobrepasaba la cintura de ese hombre que imaginaba. Mientras ella miraba a la bestia, por su mente pasaba la imagen de un demonio sentado a su lado y compartiendo la misma noche de estrellas también le hubiera gustado que probara la comida de la época moderna. Las marcas de nacimiento como las que tiene en sus mejillas y el símbolo de la luna creciente por un segundo creyó verlo en InuYasha, aunque en él no encuentra ninguna. Recuerda los malos momentos que vivió la primera vez que se conocieron entre el demonio y ella.

Siendo una simple humana con poco conocimiento de los hermanos Taisho, ella lo enfrentaba igual con la espada Colmillo de Acero. En pocas ocasiones lo tuvo tan cerca incluyendo cuando pelearon contra Naraku, donde aquel ser maligno logra manipular los instintos de InuYasha…Sesshomaru la había defendido.

¿Por qué? Si apenas se llevan bien, aunque muy pocas veces entiende la supuesta defensa….Solo fue por ser "parientes cercanos o alguien cercano a su medio hermano".

La joven miko fue sorprendida por los labios de la bestia que rozaban hasta que profundiza en el momento. Mentalmente ella admite que lo quiere pero una parte de sí misma ama profundamente o quizás platónicamente al youkai, cree que sus labios son aceptados por ese ser frívolo y misterioso que captó su atención desde el principio.

Todo iba bien pero las palabras duelen tanto que con un simple nombre puede alejar a esta pareja.

— _Te amo, Kikyo—_ dijo InuYasha entre besos.

Ella se quebró de nuevo, entiende que su pareja anda decaído porque no quiere perder a Kikyo de nuevo pero a veces tenía que vivir en el presente de su relación y la bestia necesita olvidarse…

Ambos separan sus labios con una expresión triste, en especial Kagome.

— ¿Kikyo? Me llamaste Kikyo—habló con una voz quebrada.

— _Lo siento, Kagome. No fue mi intención—_ se defiende con una cara larga.

—Debo irme InuYasha, tengo que estudiar para mañana—comentó Kagome al ponerse de pie y caminó con rumbo hacia el poso para retirarse de esta época. No lo culpa pero por otro lado le hubiera gustado encontrarse con el youkai, su corazón latía cada vez que pensaba o se preocupaba por él _".Quiero verte, Sesshomaru ¿Por qué pienso tanto en ti?"_ Pensó con melancolía —. _Quizás tú lo amas más que a InuYasha —_ su conciencia le habló pero luego se calló cuando escucho una voz masculina.

— _¡Kagome!_

Cuando la bestia gritó, ella corrió desesperadamente hacia el poso y con la intención de descender para perderse del otro lado. Sin embargo, la miko ni siquiera se preocupó por la presencia que la siguió desde el momento donde todo se quebró.

* * *

 **Continuara… (¿?)**

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por comentar :3 y espero que les guste este drabble jejej**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 **Atte.J.H (C)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una discreta descripción**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella saltó y se sumergió en lo profundo de la oscuridad del pozo donde regresa a su tiempo. Ni siquiera voltea para mirar y pensar en la bestia, no era un buen momento. Kagome quería entrar a su casa y acostarse a dormir para solo pensar en el mañana…

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar las luces estaban encendidas pero no había ninguna presencia de su familia y ella los llamaba por toda la casa a cada uno pero ninguno respondió hasta que encuentra una nota sobre la mesa. Ella lo examina con cuidado y supo que se trataba de la letra de su madre.

 _-Kagome; lo siento, nos olvidamos de avisarte que tu hermano y tu abuelo iban a ir al festival municipal que se hacía en la ciudad, salimos antes del acto y te dejé comida en el microondas para que lo calientes de nuevo. Está en todo tu derecho en venir al festival, no te quiero obligar y si quieres trae a InuYasha para que vea esto._

 _PD: Espero que lo leas o quizás te quedes en la época feudal…_

 _Te quiere, Naomi-_

Ella suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hacia el microondas para revisar la comida que fue guardada ahí mismo. Era un plato que contenía ramen cerró la puerta para calentar la comida por dos minutos aproximadamente. Al esperar media hora termina escuchando el sonido que avisa el electrodoméstico.

— ¿Invitar a InuYasha? es una broma —dijo al sonreír con ironía.

Kagome se sienta con la comida sobre la mesa y prende el televisor para ver las noticias; que solo hablaban del festival de esta noche. Terminó de comer para limpiar los platos y luego a subir a su habitación nuevamente, sin nada que cambiar en su rutina solitaria. No tenía mucho que hacer aparte de ducharse con el pensamiento metido en las palabras de su pareja. Porque la bestia había nombrado otra vez a su primer amor, parece que aún no la supero. Ella lo entiende pero ya no sabe hasta qué punto debe esperar para que se recupere definitivamente.

Buscó su piyama, su ropa interior y una toalla dentro del armario que estaba en su habitación para después irse a duchar. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, creyó haber visto a alguien por la ventana pero hizo caso omiso porque su mente le hacía imaginar cosas y era por la costumbre de ver a InuYasha de visita constante a su habitación. La miko suspiró pesadamente para retirarse por unos minutos.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru salía del pozo olfateando ese perfume femenino que la describía. Obviamente todo su entorno es nuevo, bocinas del tránsito, luces de diferentes colores, ruido tras ruido de construcciones o de humanos que iban y venían de quien sabe dónde. Sus orbes amarillentos buscaban a la única miko que pasó a su "mundo" y claramente su mundo es raro. El perfume lo guiaba hasta una extraña "cabaña", donde supone que es el hogar de esa humana: las cabañas entre las dos épocas sí que eran diferentes. Su camino daba paso directamente hacia una ventana que estaba en la planta alta, reviso visualmente desde el extraña pared transparente y corrediza; el perfume se detenía en esa zona que estaba muy acomodada de colores que resaltaban un poco, rosado, amarillo, un poco de lila y blanco. Una decoración rara pero femenina para una chica de la época, según su punto de vista.

Discretamente se movilizó adentro ya que la ventana estaba entre abierta. El aroma se mantenía en el lugar, el youkai observaba todo su alrededor porque había muchos materiales que le pertenece a la nueva sacerdotisa. Revisaba las fotografías que estaban colocadas en un escritorio: La familia Higurashi estaba presente en esa imagen y otras aparecía ella pero cuando era pequeña. Este continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta pero su oreja izquierda se apoyaba para oír unos pasos que se aproximaba a esa dirección, no entró pánico porque prefirió esconderse detrás de la puerta.

Higurashi entra a la habitación sosteniendo una toalla húmeda que cubría todo su cuerpo desnudo y su cabello azabache estaba mojado. Miraba por un lado que la ventana había quedado abierta dejando entrar una ventisca fresca que le podía causar una gripe estando recién salida de la ducha, se acercó para cerrarla.

Pero en el vidrio logró ver a alguien que se acercaba a sus espaldas…

No podía gritar porque su boca estaba tapada con la palma de la mano del otro, su cuerpo cayó suavemente hacia el suelo y recostándose en la alfombra.

— _Sesshomaru—_ susurró con sus mejillas coloradas al momento que él quito su mano de la boca, ella estaba atónita por su inesperada visita. Ni siquiera le dijo algo respecto a su llegada y mucho menos ella, porque no tenía las palabras suficientes para comentar algo.

Entre contacto visual las emociones fluían y sus rostros se asomaban sin decir alguna palabra. El colocaba los mechones de su cuero cabelludo húmedo e azabache detrás de su oreja para tener más claridad de su rostro enrojecido, su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco para asomar sus labios hasta apropiarse de esos labios carnosos.

Ninguno de los dos protesto ni mucho menos hubo forcejeo por parte de ella, porque al parecer el deseo era mutuo. Él se atrevió en apoyar sus manos sobre la tela húmeda que escondía esa piel pálida, quería insistir. Kagome forcejeo un poco en no quitarse la toalla pero el demonio arañó hasta dejarla sin nada para cubrirse.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó ella entrando en pánico.

El gruñó molesto pero le callaba su ruidosa boca con un beso más profundizado y juguetón para guiarla a este juego. Sus manos recorrían las curvas femeninas mientras que sus labios habían jugueteo de lenguas, él le aprieta suave los muslos donde entre besos un gemido se ahogaba en la garganta de ella.

Ella no sabía por dónde empezar porque no tenía experiencia, ni siquiera su pareja la tocaba. Sus manos finas y delicadas se sumergían dentro de la vestimenta de Sesshomaru, acariciando su abdomen para que sea descubierto, en reacción de su amante solo fue una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba al ir cambiando el ritmo de los labios. Cuando la miko iba a insistir en bajar su mano más abajo para tocar cierta zona se detuvo manteniéndose en el mismo lugar o repitiendo las mismas caricias con sus mejillas coloradas de vergüenza; no sabía cómo continuar.

— _Relájate…Déjame hacer todo el trabajo a mí_ —le susurraba en el oído. Este iba bajando su cabeza depositando besos pausados sobre la pálida y delicada piel de porcelana, desde el cuello con un ritmo lento hasta llegar al hombro que estaba prácticamente al aire libre y apoyaba su barbilla para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Bueno, la muchacha ya estaba completamente desnuda con sus senos apoyados sobre el pecho masculino bien trabajado del demonio.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos para sentir nuevamente el tacto cálido de la otra piel áspera que le apretaba con suavidad uno de sus senos, que todavía estaba expuestas ante él. Seguía manoseando los senos de su acompañante para después, quitarse todo su atuendo para mostrarle todo su cuerpo masculino ante sus ojos. Repitió los besos por su cuello y a la vez le lamia, pasando a los senos mordisqueaba e chupaba los pezones y con su mano derecha agarraba uno de los senos de su acompañante, mientras que en el otro chupaba e succionaba y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su vientre, que venían los besos pausados y las caricias.

—… _S-Sigue_ —murmuraba ella como una súplica y con sus ojos cerrados.

Él sonrió por sus adentros para continuar.

Cuando fue introduciendo dos dedos en aquella zona íntima de ella, masajeaba el clítoris con suavidad y aun en sí causaba algunos gemidos que se le escapaban a la joven, su ritmo variaba en sacar y meter. Así continuaba los masajes internos hasta que fue quitando sus dedos de esa zona y comenzó a lamerle ahí.

— _¡Mmm!_ —escuchó cuando iba lamiendo. Solía meter un dedo cuando lamia el clítoris solo para complacerla y oírla más.

— _¡Ahm S-Sigue, Sessho…!—_ musitó con sus piernas temblorosas.

Ella se estremeció y arqueaba un poco su espalda cuando sentía la húmeda lengua recorrer su interior. Se mordía su labio inferior disfrutando el momento, vio que este volvía a tocar su seno derecho y apretándolo con suavidad. De ahí paso sus manos hacia las piernas: apretando sin clavarle las uñas en los muslos y, después se pasó a caricias de arriba y abajo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su tacto y todo le correspondía a él; el líquido estaba siendo saboreado, luego se separó de la joven para acomodarse otra vez y antes de la otra fase.

Él había notado ese brillo especial que tenía en esos ojos cafés, hasta vio sus mejillas coloradas. Sonrió por lo bajo y le apoya la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla.

—Relájate…—habló con voz seductora, sentía curiosidad por hacerle esta pregunta para saber o estar al tanto — ¿Eres virgen?

Asintió Kagome con la cabeza y desviaba su mirada con vergüenza.

Este la tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿La bestia nunca te tocó?

—N-No de esta manera…—ella media sus palabras, porque su realidad era otra cosa. InuYasha tuvo ocasiones para estar con ella pero a veces la situación se iba de las manos a causa de las discusiones.

Sesshomaru la acuesta en la alfombra para abrirle las piernas, porque seguía haciendo su trabajo, lento y con cuidado introducía su pene erecto y duro dentro del útero: las paredes lo apretaron un poco y esto le aseguraba de ella si decía la verdad. Kagome si era virgen. El ritmo fue lento y preciso, la joven le acariciaba su espalda al sentir como ese pedazo de carne erecto entraba y salía — ¡Ahm…!—ahogaba otro gemido en su garganta.

El demonio insistía al cambiar el ritmo apresurado con la intensión de oír su nombre entre esos gemidos.

— _¡A-Ahm...S-Sesshomaru…Ahmm!_

— _Repite mi nombre_ —decía este al morderle el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, ella enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello plateado de su amante para acercarlo más y así robarle un apasionado beso.

— ¡Ah Sesshomaru! —repitió entre besos tratando de ahogar un gemido.

Fue aumentando un poco más el movimiento de caderas.

— _¡A-Ahmm, Kagome!_ —escuchó un jadeo la chica cuando este había mencionado su nombre una y otra vez hasta que terminó diciéndole -Te amo Kagome- con una voz seductora y algo jadeado cuando mantenía el ritmo de sus caderas.

La miko ya estaba entrando al borde de su orgasmo aun en si él seguía penetrándola y besándola por su cuello hasta llegar al hombro. Cuando la mujer sintió que algo le llenaba todo su ser, su amante había quedado exhausto y jadeante apoyando sobre su pecho.

—Y-Yo también te amo, S-Sesshomaru —dijo con voz entre cortada al darle un beso para sellar lo que había pasado en esta noche especial.

Sus respiraciones iban al mismo ritmo jadeante y agotador, sus latidos trataban de calmarse después de un rato de acción. Ambos lo habían disfrutado y pronto se podría abrir otro camino…

¿Sentían remordimientos al hacer esto? Por el momento no pero las respuestas llegarían después de esta noche. Aunque sus propios cuerpos lo necesitaban y esta noche hasta la luna fue testigo de todo. Higurashi podía oír los latidos del demonio y a veces él podía hacer lo mismo cuando apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y abrazados en el suelo sobre la alfombra. Ellos no querían que esta noche se termine lamentablemente tuvo que suceder…

— _¡Kagome, ya estamos en casa!_

— _¡Mamá no grites de esa manera, puede que este dormida!_ _—_ decía una segunda voz masculina, Souta la estaba defendiendo para que su madre no trate de ir a molestar a estas horas de la madrugada.

La primera voz provenía de la planta baja, Higurashi había reconocido la voz de su madre y pronto la alarmó por la escena que podía ver de su propia hija con otro ser que no es InuYasha, sino su medio hermano, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ella no quería sacarlo de su lugar porque se sentía segura y reconfortante en sus grandes brazos pero todo tenía que terminar por hoy.

—S-Sesshomaru debes irte—decía ella guardando la calma porque si se desesperaba su madre o su propio hermano podría subir para ver.

— ¿Irme? —repitió desconcertado con su ceño fruncido.

—Mi madre acaba de llegar de un festival, ella sabe que InuYasha viene a visitarme y hasta lo conoce personalmente—se explicó de una manera más resumida.

El demonio suspiro pesadamente, porque si ya se relacionaba con la humana anteriormente o ser el primero en encontrarse con ella: podía salvarse de este tema para no estar haciendo un malentendido. Aunque tuvo que obedecer lo que decía y solo por esta noche porque la próxima ya no le importa como los encuentre su madre. Gruñó molesto cuando fue juntando su ropa para ir vistiéndose y en acomodarse para no levantar sospechas en la otra época. Eso sí, su amante desviaba su mirada cuando lo vio que seguía desnudo, se sentía algo acalorada.

Kagome buscó su ropa interior y su piyama para apresurarse en vestirse; tenía que acompañar al demonio hasta el templo. El youkai la abrazó por la espalda aprovechando que ya estaba completamente vestida y algo arreglada, depositaba un beso por su cuello causándole escalofríos y quizás un leve gemido que trato de ahogar con un suspiro.

— ¡Vamos! —reaccionó confundida al evitar ese contacto.

—No, quédate no te preocupes por mí—le contradecía en voz baja para dejarla en su cama.

—De acuerdo pero cuídate y por favor no discutas con InuYasha cuando llegues—le ordenaba la joven con una voz dominante y gruñona.

Este la acercó bruscamente hacia su pecho para robarle un último beso, porque en la mañana del día siguiente su relación seria como "dos extraños" o "dos rivales".

—Nos vemos después—comentó para separarse de ella.

Por último intercambiaron miradas y pequeñas sonrisas que salían de los labios de este par de amantes. Sesshomaru la miró por un segundo y se lanzó desde el marco de la ventana para correr sigilosamente hacia el templo, su figura se perdió una vez que entró a ese sitio.

¿Por qué pasó el youkai? ¿Cómo paso al otro lado?

Porque Kagome había deseado que él lo siguiera, necesitaba que este a su lado pero después de todo cuando vuelva a suceder algo así, lo hiciera en la otra época para quedarse con él esta vez.

Ambos tenían una discreta descripción, Sesshomaru quería tener a Kagome al igual que ella a él, sin que lo supieran pero en esta noche sucedió lo que sienten el uno al otro y esta vez fue correspondido… Nadie sabía de las cosas que pasaban por la mente de estos dos, la descripción detallada de la persona que los atrae mutuamente sabiendo que es prohibido y privado: ella ya tenía un verdadero dueño "marcado" y es él, Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hola a todos/as! Me disculpo si tarde muchísimo en actualizar el ultimo capitulo que ya no sería un drabble, sino un one-shot… jajaja quizás no fue un lemon tan explícito como me lo pidieron pero bueno, hace rato que no escribo lemons xD jajaj confieso eso jajaj. Tarde porque mi inspiración esta neutra o como muy distorsionada por la cantidad de fotocopias que tengo que leer en este año de la universidad -_- … Se acercan los exámenes D': ¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia? Okey no._

* * *

 _Muchísimas_ _gracias por su apoyo y por aguantar que actualice este capitulo xD jajaj, también agradezco de corazón que hayan dejado sus comentarios :)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado toda la pequeña historia en si_

 ** _¡Saludos y cuídense!_**

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
